


A Second Chance at True love

by MerthurxCullen



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doctor Merlin, Happy Ending, Kid Gwaine, Kid Percival, Lost Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Second Chances, Writer Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lost the best thing that happened to him before his college years, Now six years later can him make up for his stupidity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on FF in Aug 6, 2012
> 
> Don't forget to comment at the end xxx

Arthur Pendragon lost the best thing that had happened to him when he was 16, fresh out of high school with the world at his feet.

What Arthur realized to late was that true love can never be replaced.

Breaking up with Merlin is the one thing he wished he could go back and change.

They had been high school sweethearts since the start of the 8th grade; they talked about everything, what they wanted out of life to the future they would share together.

By the 9th grade they had given themselves to each other completely, they were in love, madly, passionately in love and then it all changed.

By the end of the 11th grade and school ended completely he had called things off with Merlin, saying that he wanted to be free and that he wanted to experience _all_ college had to offer; Merlin fought at first but when you find the love of yourself life all over someone that isn’t you, the fight just goes out the window.

It had been 6 years since that day and Arthur has regretted ever doing that to Merlin, for giving up on them, for letting him go and most of all for not spending the past 6 years with the man he loves.

Everyone Arthur knew and loved had grown up and started their own family.

His sister, Morgana, had married her college boyfriend, Leon, and now has a 3 year old boy named Jake.

Lance and Gwen beat the odds with their long distances relationship, they never once let the distances make them question their love for each other, and now their happily married with twins, two beauty little girls, Mary and Maggie, they are going to have the boys at their feet when their older.

And Merlin… well Arthur didn’t know about him, didn’t know if he was seeing someone, married or had a family of his own and that hurt more than anything.

Arthur wanted to start his own family, he was 22 now and that was as his parents would say time for him to settle down, and that meant only one thing to Arthur, Time to find Merlin and beg for forgiveness.

It was late afternoon on a sunny day in July when Arthur got his chance.

Gwen had has Arthur if he wanted to go with the girls to the park and seeing as he could never say No to Mary or Maggie he agreed, once in the park the two 4years grabbed each other’s ands and ran to the play park.

“So how have you been?” Gwen asked watching her daughters walk up to two little boys playing.

“I’ve been better, so Lance has the day off tomorrow, you guys doing anything fun?” Arthur asked trying to keep the subject off him

Lance had been working on a big piece for his gallery and it was finally finished and Lance had promised his family that he would not take on another project until he’s little girls were finished with him, which meant that in 2 weeks’ time Lance will once again be painting up a storm.

“Oh yes, were going to take the girls to the Zoo, it’s all they can talk about really” Gwen smiled

Arthur looked over at the play park and smiled when he saw Mary having a little boy following her around like a lost puppy, but before Arthur or Gwen could start talking again another little boy with brownie blond hair pushed Mary over.

“Stay way from Percy” the little boy said

Both Arthur and Gwen where up and over there before they knew they were walking

“Gwaine” The little boy looked behind him

“How many times must I tell you that Percy can have more than one friend” His father replied

Arthur looked up ready to have a go at the father when all words died in his throat; there standing in front of him was Merlin, his long lost True love.

“Sory Daddy, but she take Percy” The little boy, Gwaine, replied

Merlin got down to the child’s level

“Oh baby boy, no one can take Percy from you. But that doesn’t mean you can push little girls like Mary around, now say you’re sorry it’s time to go home” Merlin told his son getting back up

 _Wait? How does he know Mary’s name?_ Arthur thought

Gwaine turned to Mary who had been holding Percy’s hand since the little boy had helped her up, Gwaine turned to his dad who nodded before looking back at Mary

“Sory Mary” Gwaine said pouting

“Mary what do we say?” Gwen asked her daughter

Mary pulled her shoulders back and smiled sweetly

“Percy _my_ friend, he not play with big meanies” And with that she pulled Percy over to the jungle Jim

“Oh dear” Gwen said watching Gwaine’s face full with tears.

Merlin just about court his son as he went to run at Mary who was sitting next to Percy smiling

“I see Morgana has gotten to her” Merlin joked picking up his son, as he did so he sun shined of his wedding band and made Arthur’s heart tighten

“I’m so sorry Merlin, she’s not normally like this” Gwen replied

“It’s ok Gwen, I’ll see you on Monday for the Girls check-ups” Merlin smiled

“Let’s go and get Percy and go home” Merlin told his son

Before Arthur could say anything Merlin was gone, and little Mary was complaining that the mean doctor took her boyfriend.

“Baby he is not your boyfriend, 1st your too young and 2nd he is already taken” Gwen smiled at her daughter who pouted just like Morgana

“I’m 4” Mary said holding up four fingers

“That’s still too young” Gwen laughed

“So you’ve talked to Merlin?” Arthur asked finally asked

“He’s the girls doctor Arthur of course I talk to him” Gwen smiled sadly

“He’s married” Arthur muttered

Gwen put a hand on Arthur’s arm and smiled

“Talk to Lance tonight at the pub” And with that said she went to get her girls, Maggie didn’t want to leave and was very unhappy when her mother told her it was because her twin had been naughty.

Later that night at the pub Arthur had question Lance about Merlin, being his best friend Lance knew just how to answer the questions. And when the night was over Arthur drunk as he was made a plan to get the man he loved back.

Fate maybe a cruel mistress at times, but go off what she has written for you and she will still have you complete your destiny even if you don’t want to.

No one can run from fate, she knows your every move and will hunt you down.

The next morning Arthur got up early, he rushed to get ready before jumping in his car and heading to the park hoping that Merlin would be there, of course when he got there it was still early and not many children where in the play park, not wanting to seem creepy Arthur sat down on a bench not close but still able to see. When Arthur looked at his watch to find that he had been sitting there for a whole, Arthur thought it best to give up and try again some other time, but as luck would have it just as he was about to leave he noticed Merlin and his little boy enter the play park.

Arthur quickly rushed over to the coffee shop and brought himself a coffee and Merlin one of those silly milkshakes you can only fine in coffee house and of course a cookie for little Gwaine, before walking to the play park.

“Hey, I’ve got coffee” Arthur said

_You haven’t seen the guy in 6 years and that’s what you come up with? Lame_

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur confused before smiling and taking the offered drink

“Thank you, I must ask Arthur why?” Merlin questioned

“I needed something better than ‘hi’” Arthur smiled

Merlin laughed and turned to watch his son

“You have a wonderful boy, you and your partner must be so proud” Arthur asked fishing

“No partner, and thank you, I try my best” Merlin replied

“Oh, but I thought” Arthur cut off not wanting to upset Merlin in fear that he might leave

“The ring?” Merlin asked smiling sadly

“Yes” Arthur answered

“I was married once a lot time ago” Merlin replied turn to watch Gwaine play with the other children

“Gwaine seem happier today” Arthur commented

“Yes, he loves Percy and fears that someone will take him away that’s why he act the way he does, but when Percy is with his dad, Gwaine is great with other children” Merlin smiled

“Wow, true love at the age of 3” Arthur guessed

“I’m 4” Gwaine told him, having come over for a drink

“I’m sorry my mistake” Arthur smiled

Remembering the cookie in his bag, Arthur asks Merlin if it would be Ok to give it to Gwaine

“He can have it after dinner, thank you Arthur that was sweet of you” Merlin smiled

This continued for the next week or so, Arthur bring a milkshake and a cookie for Merlin and Gwaine, they would sit and talk while Gwaine played and every time Arthur had to say good bye was like a knife to his heart.

But one day as they were about to say their good byes Merlin asked Arthur if he wanted to join them for dinner at his place.

“Yes, I would love that. Shall I bring anything?” Arthur asked

Merlin smiled

“Just yourself Arthur”

“Cookies?” Gwaine smiled up at his father

Arthur could help the chuckle that came out, the little was cute.

“If you ask Arthur nicely he might being you some cookies for after dinner” Merlin replied smiling down at his son

“Can you please bring some cookies? Pretty please” And then Gwaine did the one thing no adult could say no to.

A bloody puppy dog face, sometimes Arthur really hated that look but this wasn’t one of them

“Of course buddy” Arthur smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Arthur found himself sitting in Merlin’s living room watch a film with Gwaine while Merlin dished up dinner   
“Hey buddy” Arthur whispered  
Gwaine turned away from watching his film to look at Arthur, who had taken out a chocolate cookie that was hidden in his pocket  
“You better eat it before your dad sees” Arthur smiled  
Gwaine quickly took the cookie and wolfed it down before smiling at Arthur   
“Tank you” Gwaine whispered  
“Ok who wants dinner?” Merlin said coming into the room  
Gwaine jumped up and yelled ‘I do I do’ before running off into the kitchen  
“As you can see he loves take out” Merlin laughed  
“He’s cute Merlin, you have done wonderfully” Arthur smiled  
Sitting at the table with Merlin and his son, Arthur felt as if he belonged, as if he was having dinner with his family, and Arthur wanted more nights like this.  
“You never did say was it is you do?” Merlin asked Arthur  
“I work with my dad at the publishing house, umm they just agreed to publish my book” Arthur informed them turning red  
“Cool” Gwaine said smiling  
Merlin smiled and leaned over to his son  
“You’re a messes pup aren’t you” Merlin said wrapping the sweet and sour sauce from his son’s chin  
Gwaine just giggled  
“What about you Merlin?” Arthur asked  
“My daddy saves lives” Gwaine said proudly   
“That I do baby boy” Merlin smiled and kissed the top of Gwaine’s head  
“I’m a doctor, mostly I work with children but if there is an emergence then I’m on call to help. Uncle Gaius made it so that I would only work 8 till 3 so that I can spend time with Gwaine” Merlin informed Arthur  
“Wow, a doctor, just like you wanted” Arthur smiled  
“I grow up to be like daddy” Gwaine said get a chuckle out of both men  
After dinner Gwaine pulled a puppy dog face so that they could play a game on the Wii knowing fully well like all children that no one could say no  
“So baby boy what are we playing?” Merlin asked his son as they walked into the living room  
“umm” Gwaine replied looking over at his games  
“Remember baby that Arthur has to be able to play as well” Merlin reminded him  
“Yes daddy”  
Gwaine returned with two Wii remotes one blue the other black, Gwaine said the blue was daddies so that Arthur had to have the black one  
“So what did you put in” Arthur asked smiling at how the little boy was showing him how to use the remote  
“Ben 10 Galactic Racing” Gwaine yelled  
Arthur hadn’t had this much fun since, he couldn’t remember, being here with Merlin and Gwaine it felt right, felt as if he belonged and he didn’t want to give it up for anything.  
When the clock turned 8 Merlin stopped the game earning a wine from Gwaine and then Arthur watched as Merlin chased his son round their home turning to get the boy ready for bed.  
Arthur smiled at the sight; over the years he had imagined what he life would have been like if he had stayed with Merlin and what he was watching was exactly like his dreams accept for the part at the end where he had to leave instead of sleeping with Merlin in his arms.  
When Merlin finally returned he smiled at Arthur and offered him a drink.  
“So Arthur any lucky ladies or guys in your life?” Merlin asked once he gave Arthur a beer  
“Do you count?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself  
Merlin just smiled and moved closer to Arthur  
They smiled at each other and for the first time in a long time Arthur felt whole, they both started to lean in to each other but just as their lips where about to touch Merlin’s phone went off.  
Merlin pulled back and rushed over to the phone, picking it up the call lasted a few moments before Merlin walked back into the room  
“Sorry that was the hospital, there’s been an accident, they need all hands on deck.” Merlin said sadly  
“Hey that’s ok. We can do this some other time” Arthur smiled  
“I hate to ask this but could you stay?” Merlin said looking down at the floor  
Arthur walked over to merlin and placed his finger under Merlin’s chin, lifting it up so that they were eye level  
“Of Course Merlin, I know how much he means to you” Arthur smiled  
“You will? Thank you Arthur I owe you one” Merlin smiled  
Arthur just nodded and watched Merlin rush off to get ready before coming back into the room  
“I don’t know how long I’ll be, if I’m not home by morning could you explain that I had to go into work, if you go out anywhere leave me a message so I know where to go once I get out, My bedroom is down the hall last door on the right. Umm I think that’s it right?” Merlin wondered  
“Merlin its ok, I have babysat before” Arthur smiled  
Merlin smiled and started to walk to the door  
“Thank you Arthur this means so much to me” Before Merlin could open the door Arthur spun him round and kissed him  
“Sorry I…” Arthur was cut off by Merlin’s lips  
“I really need to go, we’re continuing this again soon” And with that Merlin was gone.  
The night was uneventful Gwaine didn’t wake till morning and Merlin had still not returned by the time he was up, Of course Gwaine was upset that Merlin hadn’t woken him up to say good bye but he knew that his daddy was out saving lives and that made up for not being able to say good bye, Arthur made Gwaine pancakes in hope of cheering the boy up, and once that had worked Gwaine was too busy talking Arthur’s ear off to noticed that Merlin wasn’t home.  
Around 9am Arthur mobile went off and without looking at the ID he answered  
“ARTHUR PENDRAGON WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?” screamed his sister down the phone  
A quick look at the date told him that his sister had just arrived in Camelot and had been wait for him to pick them up for at least half an hour  
“Sorry Morgana I can explain. I’ll be right there promise” Arthur rushed out  
“You better be Jake was looking forward to you picking him up” Morgana replied before the line when died  
Arthur looked down and his phone quickly texting Merlin to let him know that he took Gwaine with him to pick up his sister and that he would take them back to Merlin’s so the kids could play  
“Ok buddy I need you to get dress for me” Arthur smiled as he turned off the TV  
“Why?” Gwaine asked watching Arthur  
“I need to pick up my sister and your dad’s not home yet” Arthur informed the little boy  
“Hey if you get dressed for me then on the way back here you and Jack, my sisters little boy can have Ice cream” Arthur smiled he knew first hand that bribery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment xx


	3. Chapter 3

In second Gwaine was up and running towards his room where he got dressed and was back standing in front of Arthur smiling.

“Ok then let’s go” Arthur smiled and picked up the keys and taking Gwaine’s hand and walking out the door locking it behind him

Arthur took out the car seat from the back of his car and set it up so that he could put Gwaine in and then he was driving off to the airport.

As Arthur pulled his car to a stop he saw Morgana standing there with a look that could kill in her eyes while Leon was holding Jack who was smiling at him.

“Ok bubby I need you to stay here for a moment ok” Arthur asked turning back to look at Gwaine who nodded his head.

Getting out of the car Arthur smiled at his sister

“Sorry I’m late Morgana” Arthur said pulling his sister into a hug

“You’re tell me later right” Morgana asked with her ‘don’t mess with me’ look

Arthur just nodded

“I’m going to put Jack in the car, why don’t you guys put the luggage in the boot” Morgana ordered taking her son from Leon

“Hey man, how are things?” Leon asked pushing the trolley towards the back of the car

“Good, great even” Arthur smiled

“Arthur, why is there a little boy in the back of your car?” Morgana asked

“Oh that’s Gwaine, he’s Merlin’s son, I’m babysitting for him” Arthur smiled

Morgana just nodded her head and smirked at her baby brother

“I’m going to sit with the boys, Gwaine was telling Jack that you promised them ice cream” Morgana said walking around the car and getting in

“So, you and Merlin? Finally making up for your mistake?” Leon asked as they put the bags away

“Yeah, I feel like I belong with Merlin and Gwaine. I love that little boy just like he was my son and Merlin, well I never really stopped loving him” Arthur replied putting the last bag in the boot before closing it

Getting the car Arthur smiles when he sees Gwaine telling his sister about last night

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I promised I would take you Guys back to Merlin’s so the boys could play” Arthur informed them

“That’s ok Arthur” Morgana smiles

“Uncle Arthur what about Ice cream?” little Jack asked

“Oh he promise ice cream on way back” Gwaine told his new friend

All the way to the ice cream shop the little boys talked about what flavour they would get and even asked the adults what they were going to get, while the adults talked about grown up things that they little children had no interest in listening to.

“Ok bubby what ice cream do you want?” Arthur asked pulling the car to a stop

“Umm Blue” Gwaine replied

“There no blue ice cream” Jack said

“Yes there is, daddy always get me blue ice cream” Gwaine replied not liking that his new friend was calling his daddy a liar

“What about you Jack?” Arthur asked quickly not wanting the two boys to fall out

“Chocolate” Jack smiled

“I’ll be right back” Arthur smiled

While waiting in line Arthur’s phone when off, quickly answering Arthur smiled

“Hey” Merlin’s voice came from the other line

“Hey Merlin, you on your way home?” It warmed Arthur’s heart when he said home

“Not yet, just a few more people to see, just calling to see how Gwaine’s doing?” Merlin replied

“Sir?” Arthur looked up and saw that he was next in line

“Sorry, can you hold on Merlin?” Arthur asked

“Sure”

“Yes, can I have a child’s size chocolate ice cream, one hot chocolate and a coffee” Arthur ordered

“Is that all sir?” the female asked

“No, umm hold on” Arthur quickly said

“Merlin could you tell me what blue Ice cream is?” Arthur asked quickly not wanting to hold the line up

“Bubble gum” Merlin answered

“Thank you” Arthur said smiling

“And can I have a child’s size bubble gum Ice cream as well thank you” Arthur said smiling

“Hey I have to go now, but I’ll call you again when I’m on my way home” Merlin said sadly

“Ok baby go save lives” Arthur said without thinking

“See you soon sexy” Merlin replied before the line when died

Putting his phone away Arthur smiled

“Here you go sir, have a nice day” Arthur nodded and took the drink holder that had both ice creams and hot drinks before walking out the shop

Handing Leon his coffee and Morgana her hot chocolate, Arthur smiled at the two boy’s before handing them their ice cream

“See blue” Gwaine said showing off his ice cream

The adults just laughed as jack pouted while Gwaine showed off that his daddy was right

When they got back to Merlin’s home Gwaine took Jack’s hand and pulled him towards him room so that they could play while the adults talked about what had happened in their lives since their last visit.

Arthur had just put something in the oven for them when the phone went off, Arthur without think answered it

“Hello?”

“Hey, I just wanted to say that I’ll be home very soon, just leaving the hospital now” Merlin said

“That’s good, you’re be home for dinner then” Arthur smiled

Morgana and Leon shared a look and a quick smile

“Oh what are you making?” Merlin cheerful voice asked

“BBQ Chicken with golden syrup with basmati rice” Arthur replied

“Yum I’ll be home in five minutes” Merlin said

“See you soon” Arthur said before hanging up

When Arthur turned back to the kitchen Morgana was smirking at him

“What?” Arthur asked unable to keep the smile off his face

“I’m just happy to see you happy” Morgana said giving her brother a quick kiss on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget comment x


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Arthur had plated up the food Merlin walked throw the front doors smiling

“Something smells wonderful” Merlin said entering the kitchen

“DADDY” Gwaine screamed jumping down from his sit and ran right into Merlin’s waiting arms

“Hi baby, did you have fun with Arthur?” Merlin asked standing up and walking towards the table and sat down

“Yes daddy, he played with me and got me blue ice cream, Jack didn’t believe me” Gwaine said pointing to the boy in question

“I said sorry” Jack pouted

Merlin put Gwaine down who quickly ran back to his sit next to Jack and started to eat his dinner

“Gwaine what do we say to Arthur?” Merlin asked as Arthur placed a plate full of food in front of him

“Tank you Arthur” Gwaine smiled

“You’re welcome” Arthur smiled back and took his sit next to Merlin

“Yes Arthur this is wonderful, thank you so much” Merlin smiled and placed his hand on Arthur’s before going back to eat.

To Arthur it was just like a family dinner, something he had dreamed so much about it and now somehow he had gotten it and he planned on keeping it.

Towards the end of the Meal Arthur turned to Gwaine and smiled at the boy

“Did you enjoy that?” Arthur asked smiling at the mess’s boy

“Yes it was lovely” Gwaine smiled

Arthur picked up his napkin and wiped Gwaine’s mouth and fingers, cleaning up the BBQ sauce unknown to him Merlin, Morgana and Leon were watching with a smile.

“Seeing as you have eaten all your dinner, do you know what you get?” Arthur smiled and Gwaine started to jump up and down in his sit

“A cookie?” Gwaine asked smiling

“Cookie?” Jack asked looking up from his plate

“That’s right” Arthur smiled and got up and walked over to the cupboard and took out the cookie jar and handed Gwaine a smarties cookie

“YAY” Gwaine cheered as he thanked Arthur and started to break his cookie up into pieces

“Uncle Arthur” Jack asked looking up and him with puppy eyes

But before Arthur had a chance to cave Gwaine spoke

“You not finish, Arthur only give me cookie cuz my plate clean” Gwaine said proudly

“That’s right baby” Merlin smiled

Jack pouted but looked down at his plate seeing that he still had a few forkfuls of rice and some chicken left on his plate while looking back at Gwaine’s Plate the young boy saw that Gwaine didn’t even left anything, the plate was clean.

Of course Jack got his cookie in the end but that was just as him and his parent got ready to left, Jack wanted to come back and play some more with Gwaine and Gwaine wanted to have Percy over the next time.

“Merlin thank you for having us in your home, I hope to see you again” Morgana said giving him a hug

“Well you should have Jack come in for a check -up, but really you should thank your brother who knew he could cook so well” Merlin joked

“I will, we better be getting home” Morgana smiled

“I’ll take you” Arthur said getting up and walking over to the pair

“Thank you it would save us paying for a cab” Morgana replied smiling

Leon picked up his sleepy son and walked out the door with Morgana following them just as Arthur was about to walk out the door Merlin grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Can you come back so we can talk?” Merlin asked

Arthur nodded hoping Merlin would ask him to return, while Arthur was taking his sister and her family back to their home Merlin got his son ready for bed, it took Merlin 10 minutes to get Gwaine into the bath 5 minutes to get him dressed and ready for bed and another 5 minutes to get him into the bed.

Went Arthur finally got back to Merlin’s, Gwaine had just fallen asleep and Merlin was in the kitchen making them a nice cup of tea, Arthur stood in the doorway watching Merlin for a moment thinking of how nice and homely it all felt being here with Merlin and Gwaine.

Arthur didn’t want it to end and hopefully after they had their talk they could finally start over and become a family.

“Here you go Arthur” Merlin smiled placing the cups on the table

“Thanks Merlin, did you get Gwaine down alright?” Arthur asked sitting down at the table

“Yes it took 20 minutes but he finally fell asleep” Merlin smiled as he sat down in front of Arthur and started to play with his wedding ring.

“I’m sorry I was stupid” Arthur said before his brain could come up with something far smarter.

“I broke both our hearts six years ago and I was too young and stupid to realize that I had just lost the best thing that would ever happen to me, over the years I thought about how life would have been like for us, would we have gotten married while in uni or after, how many children would we have. Every night for the past six years I have dreamed of nothing else but having a future with you Merlin.” Arthur reached over and took Merlin’s hands in his own

“Merlin spending this time with you and Gwaine, well it’s made me realise that yes I was stupid but Merlin I wouldn’t change a thing. All these years of dreaming have nothing on the real thing, on being here with you and Gwaine. I love that little boy Merlin just like it would if he was my own son, hell I see him that way. I feel at home here with the both of you and I haven’t felt that way in six years. And every time I have to leave, have to say good bye it breaks my heart Merlin, I have no right to ask, no right to want to be a part of your life after I throw it all away. But please give me a second chance, let me love you like I should have done all those years ago?” Arthur asked looking up at Merlin with tears in his eyes

“You broke my heart six years ago Arthur, it took me a while to get it fixed and even then it still hurt for you, my heart has always belonged to you. But I moved on, I continued to live and then I went to med school and I meet the most wonderful woman ever and even those I was gay I tried to give her my heart just like she gave me a son. But I couldn’t do that, my heart is yours. Having you back I sometimes feel like were children again, that you didn’t dump me and that we got married and had Gwaine together, but that’s not what happened. Hearing you say all those things I want them Arthur I want you to love my baby as your own, to have a life with you, have more children but I fear that you will leave just like … Freya left us and I don’t think my heart could take you leaving me again” Merlin whispered staring down at his wedding ring

“Merlin…” Arthur whispered

“Freya was coming home one night, 3 years ago, when she got in a car accident, Gwaine was at my mother’s and I was working the emergency room when they wheeled her in, I couldn’t stop myself from crying, there on the table was my wife and when the doctor said those three letters I felt my heart shatter, DOA, there was my wife and she didn’t get to say good bye or even a chance to fight because some asshole drove right into her side of the car. I snapped Arthur I went over to that drunken fool and I punched him, I wanted him died and if it wasn’t for Gaius I’m sure I would have gotten my wish.” Merlin wiped away his falling tears

“Gwaine doesn’t remember her, I try to keep her alive for him, but it gets harder with each passing year. I want to take you back Arthur, I would love nothing more than to be a family with you but…”

“Merlin please” Arthur begged

“It’s not just me anymore Arthur and Yes I know you love Gwaine but I need to talk to him about this and see what he wants. I can’t just think of myself anymore Arthur I have to put him first” Merlin whispered

Arthur moved his chair so that he was closer to Merlin and pulled the sobbing man into his arms

“I understand Merlin, and believe me I wouldn’t want you to not think about Gwaine.” Arthur whispered wiping away the other man’s tears

They sat in silent for a while until Gwaine came running into the kitchen tears running down his cheeks

“Daddy” Gwaine cried climbing into Merlin’s lap and hugging the older male

“Baby boy what’s wrong?” Merlin asked his own problems forgotten

“Bad bream” Gwaine sobbed

Merlin started to rock his little boy back and forth trying to calm him, Merlin was surprised when Gwaine took Arthur hand and held onto it as his daddy rocked him

Once Gwaine was clam and wide awake Merlin thought that there was no time like the present to ask his little boy about Arthur

“Are you sleeping over Arthur?” Gwaine asked before his father could speak

“Umm not sure bubby” Arthur replied shocked

“You can sleep in my room, I have a bunk bed” Gwaine smiled

“Baby, Can I ask you something?” Merlin asked

“Yes daddy” Gwaine said looking away from Arthur and back at his daddy

“Well what do you think of Arthur baby?” Merlin asked not really sure on how to do this

“I like him daddy, he brings cookies and got me blue ice cream and played Disney with me” Gwaine smiled

“That’s wonderful baby” Merlin kissed the top of Gwaine head

“You see baby boy, Daddy and Arthur use to be in love.” Merlin started slowly

“Like soul mates? Like me and my Percy?” Gwaine asked

“Yes bubby like you and your Percy” Arthur smiled

“You see bubby I still love your daddy and I love you, I want us to be a family but only if you want that” Arthur smiled sadly

“Daddy do you love Arthur?” Gwaine asked looking back at his daddy

“Yes baby boy I do” Merlin smiled at Arthur

“I love Arthur to daddy” Gwaine smiled and then jumped of his father’s lap

“I can’t wait to see My Percy tomorrow and tell him I have two daddies” Gwaine yelled doing his little happy dance

Merlin laughed at his little boy before resting his head on Arthur shoulder

“Ok baby boy let’s get you back to bed” Merlin smiled and started to get up

“Can daddy Arthur put me to bed” Gwaine smiled

Merlin smiled even as his eyes watered

“Of course baby, papa would love to” Merlin replied

Merlin wiped his tears and smiled down at his ring before he started to walk towards his bedroom as he pass Gwaine’s room he could hear Gwaine tell Arthur all about his toys and teddies while Arthur tried to get him in to bed.

Merlin watched from the open door and smiled at the scene, they looked like a family, like it was the norm of their lives.

Merlin walked away from the scene and into his bedroom and got ready for bed, by the time Arthur had token Gwaine to bed Merlin was already laying down .

“Got room in that bed” Arthur asked

Merlin smiled and pulled back the covers of the bed and Arthur quickly stripped down to his boxes and climbed in

“I love you Merlin” Arthur whispered into the night

Merlin moved so that his head was on Arthur’s chest

“I love you to Arthur”

**4 years later at their high school reunion**

The past four years have been like a dream come true for Arthur, he gets the family he had always dreamed of, the man he loved with all his heart and a wonderful young boy to call his son.

Arthur and Merlin started out slowly, date nights and family nights, trips to the zoo and of course movie nights.

After a year Arthur had sold his home and him and Merlin were moving into to house that they home to make their home, Gwaine loved it, his new room was twice as big and after begging both his parent he finally got the puppy he wanted.

Arthur had officially adopted Gwaine making him a Pendragon, Arthur’s parent were happy to finally have a grandchild and that Arthur had gotten back together with Merlin, Merlin’s parent were finally happy to see their son truly happy and in love

A year after living together Arthur got down on one knee right in front of their family and friends and asked Merlin to marry him; they didn’t have a big wedding just something small and perfect for them.

And right after they came home from their honeymoon they started to add to their little family with a beauty baby girl called Hope.

“Hey Arthur” Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts

Turning to see who had called him Arthurs tried to keep his face blank as Cenred walk towards him

“Hey, how’s things been?” Cenred asked

“Great Married a wonderful man and have to wonderful children” Arthur replied

“That’s great, I got married to Morgause and ending up having a nightmare of a child, good thing she got him in the divorce.” Cenred laughed

“So mate what do you do for a living?” Cenred asked wanting to see just how sucky his life was without Merlin

“I’m an author; I Wrote the best seller called Legends Of Emrys. The BBC actually called me up yesterday while I was out with my family. They want to turn it into a show called Merlin” Arthur smirked

“Wow that’s great.” Cenred replied

“If you will excuse me Cenred it would seem my husband is back” Arthur smiled and walked off

Cenred walked as he walked right up to Merlin and pulled the other man over to the dance floor and kissed him.

“Fuck Pendragon” Cenred muttered

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading x :)
> 
> please don't forget to comment xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Please don't forget to comment x


End file.
